Just Yesterday
by Mareel
Summary: Malcolm and Jon try to continue their relationship, living day to day. Based in the AU of the Season 3 episode "Twlight".
1. Just Yesterday

**_Just Yesterday (A/R) [PG]_**  


Title: Just Yesterday  
Author: Mareel  
Category: Slash (m/m)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Archer/Reed  
Series: Not yet anyway.  
**Spoilers: Twilight**  
Disclaimer: Of course they belong to Paramount, but I spend a lot of time with them  
Summary: Malcolm and Jon try to continue their relationship, living day to day.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first response to "Twilight" which I found incredibly sad, the more so when I thought of how Jon's condition would affect his friends, especially Malcolm. I don't know if there will be more of this or not, but I needed to write it now. My thanks to KayJay for helping me try to get this one right.

________________________________________________ 

**Just Yesterday**  
  
  
Be careful what you wish for. I wished those first heady days of new love could last forever!  
  
Actually, it's not easy loving a man for whom every day is one from early in our relationship. He can't remember last night's lovemaking, but recalls our first kiss as if it happened yesterday, since for him it did.  
  
But love needs to grow.  
  
And he just can't understand how much it hurts me when he says, "I'm sorry, Malcolm, I just wouldn't be very good company today. But, after all, we were together just yesterday."  
  
It was last month for me.

________________________________________________ 

Finis


	2. Ceti Alpha Five

**_Ceti Alpha Five (A/R) [G]_**  
  
**Title:** Ceti Alpha Five  
**Captain:** Jonathan Archer  
**Pairing:** Archer/Reed  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Paramount, but I spend a lot of time with them.  
**Summary:** It can be very cold in space.  
**Author's Notes:** This is set during "Twilight" and can be viewed as a sequel to Just Yesterday, and is in canon with it.  


__________________________________________ 

Ceti Alpha Five  
_by Mareel_  
  


I_ regret to inform you that your request for detached duty on Ceti Alpha Five has been denied. Enterprise will be patrolling this sector and your expertise is required at Tactical. No leave or resignation requests are being considered during this time of high alert._

  
"Trip? Captain...would you care to explain this?"  
  
"Malcolm, I know you'd appreciate seeing the Cap'n more often, but T'Pol says it just upsets him. Face it--it's over, Malcolm. We've all lost people--now maybe you know how I felt losing Lizzie. What were you tellin' me then about accepting it and movin' on?"  


__________________________________________ 

Finis


	3. Dear Jonathan

**_Dear Jonathan: (A/R) [PG] _**  
  
**Title:** Dear Jonathan  
**Captain:** Jonathan Archer  
**Pairing:** Archer/Reed  
**Sequel to:** Ceti Alpha Five  
**Spoilers:** Twilight**Pairing:** Archer/Reed  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Paramount, but I spend rather a lot of time with them.  
**Summary:** Unforgettable.  
**Author's Notes:** This is set during "Twilight" and is a sequel to Ceti Alpha Five  


__________________________________________ 

Dear Jonathan  
_by Mareel_  
  
I'm sure T'Pol told you that Enterprise is on extended patrol against possible Xindi attack. I regret not seeing you again before we left.  
  
You're often in my thoughts, and I plan to visit when duty permits. I might need to defy a few orders to get there, but I'll gladly face any consequences.  
  
I know you recall our early weeks together...how happy we were to have found one another. The years are passing, but for you that joy will always be fresh and new. Cherish the feeling, love.  
  
For the rest, I will remember for both of us.  


__________________________________________ 

Finis


	4. Dear Malcolm

**_Dear Malcolm: (A/R) [R]_**  
  
**Title:** Dear Malcolm  
**Captain:** Jonathan Archer  
**Pairing:** Archer/Reed  
**S**equel to: Dear Jonathan  
**Spoilers:** Twilight  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Paramount, but I spend rather a lot of time with them.  
**Summary:** What memories endure?  


__________________________________________ 

Dear Malcolm  
_by Mareel_  


  
After you kissed me goodbye, I tried to capture as much as possible of your visit in writing. I don't want to hear a censored version from T'Pol, should she even decide to mention it. I hate the helplessness, the inability to choose what I should know about these past few years of my life.  
  
I laughed at your eagerness when you drew me to the bed, wanting us to be together as soon as possible. But as you found, it wasn't hard to seduce me. Your smile still does that every time.  
  
Some memories are etched in my heart.  


__________________________________________ 

Finis


	5. Dichotomy

**_Dichotomy (A/R) [R]_**  
  
Title: Dichotomy  
Author: Mareel  
Category: Slash  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Archer/Reed  
Series: Just Yesterday  
Disclaimer: They belong to Paramount, but I spend rather a lot of time with them.  
Summary: Transcending the blurred distinctions between young and old, past and present.  
  


__________________________________________ 

Dichotomy  
  
  
It's just the two of us together. T'Pol has given us the gift of privacy...and found a few hours respite for herself.  
  
Why does it feel like there are four of us in bed? From our past, I reach for my young lover. The man whose head fits so perfectly on my shoulder is older. His smile still lights my world but his eyes have seen too much.  
  
This Malcolm cradles me close and mentions things I never knew, making me feel somehow the younger...until I glimpse my aging body stretched alongside him.  
  
The heart makes no distinction.  


__________________________________________ 

Finis


	6. Risking Hope

**_Risking Hope (A/R) [G] _**  
  
Title: Risking Hope  
Author: Mareel  
Category: Slash (m/m)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Archer/Reed  
Series: Just Yesterday (6/?)  
Spoilers: Twilight  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine -- but that doesn't stop me.  
Summary: Of hope glinting through the shadows.  
Author's Notes; This story stands on its own. It is chronologically a sequel to Dichotomy since it takes place near the end of the Twilight events. I'm obviously not over this episode yet.  
  


_____________________________________________ 

**Risking Hope**  
  
  
Nine years since I last set foot on Enterprise? It hardly seems possible. This is my ship..._was_ my ship; I'm not even in uniform today.  
  
She looks much the same, from a distance. Inside, there is a pall. Trip...Captain Charles Tucker..._imagine that_...says it's anti-matter conservation. It feels more like lingering defeat. Their loss is less raw than my own, but the scars are deep.  
  
I caught three flashes of hope: a smile, if brittle, from Trip--for old times' sake. The warmth of Hoshi's hug, for friendship.  
  
And the light in Malcolm's eyes. For love.

_____________________________________________ 

Finis


	7. Foreplay

**_Foreplay (A/R) [R]_**  
  
Title: Foreplay  
Author: Mareel  
Author's URL:   
Category: Slash (m/m)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Archer/Reed  
Series: Just Yesterday (7/?)  
Spoilers: Twilight  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine -- they belong to Paramount or to themselves.  
Summary: Reaffirmation  
Author's Notes: This is set during "Twilight" and while it's the 7th story written in this series, it is set before #6 (Risking Hope), sometime during the 9 years on Ceti Alpha V. While Malcolm might remember the date when these things happened, Jonathan certainly would not, so I'm not going to try to pin it down either.  
  


_____________________________________________ 

**Foreplay**  
  
  
"Jon, are you sure you want to make love right now? You've just heard a lot of news, none of it good. I'd understand if you'd like some time to process it all."

"Just touch me, Malcolm. Touch me now and don't stop. I need to feel your hands on my face, your lips on my chest, and you within me. What I want to take to sleep with me tonight is the memory of your body warming me...reaffirming that we live...that we love.

For the rest of what I've just learned, a day's memory is too long."

_____________________________________________ 

Finis


	8. Afterglow

**_Afterglow (A/R) [PG-13]_**  
  
Title: Afterglow  
Author: Mareel  
Author's URL:   
Category: Slash (m/m)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Archer/Reed  
Series: Just Yesterday (8/?)  
Spoilers: Twilight  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine -- they belong to Paramount or to themselves.  
Summary: Realization  
Author's Notes: This is set during "Twilight" and is a companion piece to Foreplay (#7 in series), set sometime during the 9 years on Ceti Alpha V.  


_____________________________________________ 

**Afterglow**  
  
  
"When you kiss me, all time stops. If that kiss could last forever, I know I'd never forget it. But we need to breathe, so talk to me, Malcolm. Tell me about this new world."

"The human world is smaller now, love. Only six thousand of us left anywhere, nearly all here on this planet or patrolling nearby. How long can a culture so diminished survive?"

"Malcolm, my world is smaller yet--it holds only the two of us. Its timescale is even more finite--it lasts just a day.

But I have all I need right here."

_____________________________________________ 

Finis


End file.
